


Wine, a Tank Top and a Mattress

by guardianrock



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianrock/pseuds/guardianrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about Jane Rizzoli in a simple tank top. There was something about the attire that made Maura's skin burn with desire. Takes place at the end of 03x08. Please note the rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine, a Tank Top and a Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own these characters; they belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. This is a fan work, no profit is made.
> 
> **Parading:** Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles.
> 
> **Author’s note:** This was a long time coming, thanks to Emery, Mira, and everyone who helped me write this.
> 
> **Rating:** M

Maura smiled and sipped the last drops of her wine as she watched the woman next to her. Jane was stretched out on the mattress, trying, and failing, to explain some humorous movie she had seen last week.

Normally, Maura would have followed the brunette's words with precision, as to make comments during the right times. Yet she found herself distracted and unfocused. It was quite unusual for her to be that inattentive, even with the glass of wine she had just finished; her senses should have remained sharp. It wasn't the wine, or the day's events.

It was Jane.

It was the way she moved her hands as she spoke. It was the way she threw a smile -adorned by a twin set of dimples- at Maura when she said something that Maura thought could have been sarcastic or teasing. It was the way she drank her wine, licking her lips between each sip.

It was the white tank top she was wearing.

There was something about Jane Rizzoli in a simple white tank top. There was something about the attire that made Maura's skin burn with desire. The way tank top covered the swell of Jane's breasts, the neck like low enough to reveal a delicious hint of cleavage but nothing more, drove her crazy.

Maura licked her lips and took a deep breath, trying to steer her thoughts towards something else: something more platonic.

When her friendship with Jane had first started it had been easy to avoid that train of thought, but the more time she spent with her, the harder it had become to reel in her desire.

Even she, with all her social awkwardness, knew that friendship didn't include sex. Especially with your best friend, especially sex with your best friend of the same gender that didn't seem interested in same sex relationships. So, she started to carefully control her words, giving vague answers that weren't quite lies when certain subjects about sex came up. She started to control alcohol intake, worried that she might say or do something that could jeopardize their friendship if her mind wasn't sharp enough to pick up Jane's discomfort.

She tried to always stay within the friendship boundaries.

It was hard.

It was hard because Maura's desire for Jane had quickly gone from a mild sexual curiosity to an infatuation that had taken rooted itself deeply inside her. Deep inside her very being. A desire that Maura knew she should call something else because infatuations were temporary and explosive. They burned themselves out with time, yet she found herself more and more attracted to Jane; to her lean body, to her expressive eyes, to her sarcastic sense of humor and to her sharp mind. Maura wanted all of it.

She wanted Jane.

Maura wanted to touch her, to kiss her. She wanted to caress Jane's toned stomach and nibble her neck. She wanted to kiss her way down Jane's body, worship every inch of her naked, sweat-drenched skin and bury her lips and tongue between the long, tanned legs. She wanted to see Jane's elegant neck thrown back in pleasure. She wanted to taste her; she wanted to be inside her.

She wanted to see Jane come.

"Maur, you okay?" Jane asked, watching her friend closely. When Maura had failed to correct Jane's use of an adverb she realized that her friend hadn't been listening to her. That wasn't like Maura at all. She could count with one hand the times Maura had been distracted like that. It always meant trouble, or drunkenness.

"Huh?" Maura licked her lips, imagining for a moment that she could taste Jane. It would so easy to close the small gap between them and just kiss her. Just for a moment.

"A little too much wine, eh Maura?" Jane said with a smirk, noting her flushed face. Maura normally didn't drink too much, as soon as she started to get silly she would change the alcohol for water. Maura Isles didn't like to be drunk. She liked to be in control.

Sometimes, when Jane was alone in her bedroom, she wondered how Maura would look like completely out of control. Completely overwhelmed by passion and desire. It was a thought that she didn't want to allow herself, but some days she couldn't control that little part of her brain that noticed Maura's cleavage or her firm backside.

Jane shook her head, pushing the thoughts aside before they got too far. "I think this foofoo wine is going to your head, Dr. Smartypants."

"Maybe," Maura whispered, moving closer to Jane. It was a mistake, she knew, to be so close to Jane. She wouldn't be able to pull back, but she wanted to catch Jane's perfume, her natural scent mixed with the expensive soap Maura had sneaked into Jane's bathroom months ago. Once she was close enough to catch that particular scent she knew she was standing too close, that she was in danger of saying or doing something careless, but she never moved away. She couldn't when she was so aroused, so desperate for Jane's touch.

Jane was going to tease Maura a little more, when she saw her friend's eyes grow darker, slowly traveling down her body. There was no mistake; Maura was blatantly checking her out. She had seen that look before, when Maura was relaxed and they were alone (or not). And like many times before Jane wanted to shy away from the desire she could see in Maura's hazel eyes. It was so intense, so frightening, that Jane worried it would burn her, that it would burn the both of them. And yet, when Maura's eyes settled between her legs and she licked her lips, Jane didn't hesitate to part her legs.

The simple action was enough to completely take away what little control Maura had over her desires. The reaction was instantaneous. She lurched forward and moaned desperately before pressing her lips against Jane's. She kissed Jane again and again, rolling over friend's body, writhing her hips against the body under her. She clawed at Jane's tank top, grabbing a handful and twisting it up, her other hand touching Jane's face, her hair, her shoulders; everywhere she could reach. It felt like she was dying of thirst and Jane's lips were water. It felt like she was damned and Jane's skin was her salvation.

She needed more.

Clutching the blonde's back, Jane groaned, her shock quickly overcome by lust, and opened her mouth, accepting Maura's ardent kiss. It was furious, full of want and passion. An all consuming kiss, fueled by months, years even, of unresolved feelings and confusion. Each hurried caress and groan overwhelmed Jane's senses. She couldn't think and she couldn't stop; she needed Maura.

Jane snaked a hand to Maura's front and cupped one full breast, her thumb circling until she found an aroused nipple. "Fuck, Maura," Jane moaned, jerking her hips up, needing to feel the smaller woman's body against her own.

Maura couldn't stop, she needed to feel Jane. Needed to feel them. She moved her thigh between the brunette's legs and pressed up, encountering so much heat. "Oh yes," Maura moaned, thrusting forward, imagining Jane's wetness soaking her leg. The thought of Jane's aching, wet sex was too much.

"Stop teasing," Jane groaned, arching her hips, trying to find a rhythm, something, anything that would put enough pressure on her clit. She needed to come. She needed to come right now, under Maura's body, under her insistent kisses and desperate whimpers. She needed to feel Maura come too, to make her come. She wanted to feel her best friend, the person she loved most, trembling in pleasure. She wanted to give that to Maura. She wanted to share that pleasure with her.

"Jane, please..." Maura breathed between kisses, trapping one of Jane's thighs between her legs. She was already soaked. She could feel the wetness between her thighs growing with each of Jane's moans. The heat between their bodies was consuming her, pushing her faster and faster towards a hurling climax. She wouldn't last if they kept going like this, but how could she stop when it was Jane under her? How could she hold off when the scents and sounds of their shared arousal filled every corner of Jane's living room? "Move... God… move your-"

"Like this?" Jane asked, flexing the muscle of her leg until Maura had a firm surface to rock. If Maura was going to be so wanton, then Jane wanted to see her completely lose control. "Is this what you like?" Jane growled, the lust coursing through her veins making her bold like never before.

With a desperate whimper Maura started to thrust her hips, looking, and finding, the perfect position so her clit would receive enough pressure to chase her orgasm.

"You like it when I talk to you, don't you?" Jane said, reading the naked need in Maura's hazel eyes.

"I do, I do," Maura panted between breaths, her face flushing with desire and embarrassment. "Don't stop, don't stop…"

Jane smirked feeling bold, powerful, strong and vulnerable under Maura's beautiful eyes. "Are you going to make yourself come against my leg, Dr. Isles?" Jane breathed out, grabbing Maura's backside, guiding her movements.

"Oh please..." Maura whimpered. She was already so close and Jane had hardly touched her. "Jane..."

"I think you are," Jane said, groaning when Maura dipped down, sucking Jane's erect nipple through her tank top. "Come on, make yourself come so I can undress you and fuck you."

Jane's voice, Jane's hands and Jane's mouth were all over her. "God... oh... Oh God..."

"That's it, make yourself come for me," Jane growled, yanking Maura's shirt until two buttons gave away and popped open. She pulled down Maura's bra, enough to let one of her breasts free to fondle and squeeze the aroused skin. "I'm going to put you on your hands and knees and make you come until you can't take it anymore," Jane husked, her voice dripping the promises and threats as she pinched Maura's nipple, causing her to let out a whimper. "I'm going to do every single thing I've dreamed since the moment I saw you and your fuck-me-shoes at one of my crime scenes."

"Oh yes!" Maura cried out in pleasure, desperately pumping her hips, scraping her clit against Jane's legs over and over again, her soaked panties and the rough fabric of her pantsuit making each movement pure torture. She repeated the motion until her body couldn't handle the overwhelming pleasure. She cried out and groaned as the sensation built up until she was flying over the edge, coming against the woman she longed for. The orgasm so powerful in its intensity that she could only let out a silent scream as she writhed and extended the pleasure as long as she could. "So good..." she finally said when it had passed, slumping against Jane, all her energy gone with the power of her climax.

Jane placed insistent kisses all over Maura's neck and face. After seeing Maura's back arch in pleasure, after seeing her best friend fuck herself against her leg, Jane needed more. "Don't pass out on me, we are not done," Jane husked, rolling Maura on her back. The ache between her legs was unbearable.

"We are not," Maura agreed between pants. "It's your turn now," she said, undoing Jane's belt and jerking her hand under the slacks, down, under Jane's underwear, past her curls, until she found heat and wetness. For her, it was all for her, because of her. "And after you come," she said, kissing Jane's neck as her hand rubbed the dripping folds, circling Jane's clit for a moment, "I'm going to strip you naked, and lick you clean."

"Oh yes..." Jane moaned, pumping her hips against Maura's hand. It wouldn't take much, not when it was Maura's hand down her pants, stroking her with the same knowing precision she used to talk Jane into doing almost anything.

"Yes," Maura agreed with a hiss, tracing her fingertips up and down Jane's slit, exploring the delicate folds. "God, I've wanted this for so long."

"Tell me what you wanted," Jane murmured in a voice thick with desire and circled her hips, chasing Maura's teasing touch.

"I want my mouth on you," Maura moaned, licking her lips. "I want my mouth inside you, please…"

"Do it," Jane growled, clenching her hands on the mattress, trying to ground herself.

With a last caress to Jane's swollen clit Maura moved her hand away, her wet fingers leaving a slick trail as she moved them up her friend's body. Jane stilled, completely focused on Maura's fingers, following their teasing path over her skin as they traced a straight line on her abs and circled her navel.

"Suck them," Jane breathed out, biting her lower lip, completely mesmerized by the seductive tint in Maura's hazel eyes. It was better than her dreams, better than her fantasies. Maura in that moment, with her kiss-swollen lips and the fire of passion burning in her eyes, was breathtaking. Absolutely breathtaking in her beauty.

Maura groaned and took the fingers to her mouth, wantonly sucking and licking every last drop. Jane's taste was heavenly, raw, and Maura needed more. "Off, pants off, off," she pleaded, so frantic to feel Jane's arousal on her tongue that she couldn't form a complete sentence. Hands moved all over Jane's back, scratching the hot skin, biting and sucking Jane's neck. The need coursing through her veins making her drunk with desire, unable to think, she could only feel, she could only understand the need to devour Jane. If she didn't taste her soon, if she didn't bury her tongue between Jane's legs, she was going to go crazy, she was sure.

Jane felt lightheaded as she knelt between Maura's legs, struggling to push her slacks and underwear down her legs. Once they were around her knees she moved to take off her tank top, but Maura couldn't wait that long, her patience waning, she needed Jane in that moment. So she grabbed Jane by her arms and pulled forward, forcing Jane to crawl over her body, until her knees were placed on either side of Maura's head, her aching center invitingly hovering over the thirsty mouth wanting to taste her.

With a desperate moan, Maura licked Jane's slit, separating the plump lips with a wicked precision, all the way to Jane's swollen clit, circling it once, twice before moving down again and teasing Jane's entrance, exciting the sensitive nerves.

"Maur," Jane murmured, her head lolling, her back arching, her hips pumping when Maura's tongue swirled against her, lavishing the sensitive skin with long, sensual strokes. "Please…"

"So good, so good," Maura groaned, grabbing Jane's hips, keeping her steady as she latched her lips around the little bundle of nerves and sucked. It was heaven, pure heaven. Jane above her, Jane's scent all around her, Jane's taste on her tongue.

"Maura," she cried out, falling on her hands, unable to hold herself up when Maura lightly scrapped her teeth against her clit. How did she know? How did she know what Jane liked, what she needed? "Oh, please!"

Maura couldn't think, for once in her life she couldn't think, all she could do was feel the hot, wet skin under her tongue, the soft, slick muscles under her hands. All she could do was to drown in Jane, in her scent, in her taste, in passionate cries and moans.

"That's it, that's it," Jane panted, cupping her own breast, squeezing and massaging the tender flesh in time with Maura's mouth. She looked down and met Maura's eyes, seeing all of her own want and desire reflected in Maura's beautiful eyes. "Make me come. Make me come…"

Jane was being so wild, so uninhibited. Each whispered word sent an electric pulse down Maura's, directly to her heated core, setting her aflame. Maura whimpered, her arousal coming back with a vengeance, making her throb and ache for Jane. She had the overwhelming need to touch herself, to come again, but she couldn't pry her hands from the slender hips.

It was that need that drove her to move one of her hands all over Jane's body: caressing the pert breasts through the tank top, cupping her rear end and scratching her thighs. In her desperate drunken need she slipped her hand under the flimsy piece of clothing Jane was still wearing, intent in finally touching Jane's breasts with no barrier, when her thumb passed over a small patch of puckered skin.

"Maura," Jane said, stiffening when Maura touched her scarred skin. Her hand shot out and grabbed Maura's wrist, intent on pulling the hand away. For all her bravado there were moments when the many scars on her body made her feel self conscious and vulnerable.

Sensing Jane's hesitation, Maura gentled her ministration, using the tip of her tongue to barely penetrate Jane's core, licking and sucking the slick skin as her thumb caressed the scarred skin, putting as much love and care as she could in each pass of her thumb, in each curl of her tongue. She repeated the motions until she felt Jane let out a low moan and melt against her, all the uncomfortable tension leaving her body.

Jane couldn't remember the last time she had been touched like with such tenderness, or she had allowed others to touch her like that. She felt vulnerable and undone, and for once she welcomed it.

"Harder," Jane pleaded, pressing Maura's hands against her side, grinding her hips, crying out when Maura latched her lips around her clit and sucked hard. She was so close, so close, approaching the edge faster and faster. Her heart was racing, her blood running hot, burning her from within, taking higher and higher until her muscles tensed and clenched in a powerful release. The waves of her climax washing everything away, overtaking her, and all that was left was Maura's tongue against her, extending her pleasure, driving her higher, and Maura's name on her lips.

Maura moaned and slowly stroked Jane once last time, from her entrance to her clit, gently kissing the swollen bundle of nerves. She knew that Jane was too sensitive after such strong climax, but she couldn't help herself. It was too good, too sweet.

Mindful of the woman under her, Jane fell to her side, giving Maura room to breath as she too panted and gasped for air. She closed her eyes while she was recovering, taking a moment to calm down her racing heart. But instead of the expected relaxation after a well earned orgasm her mind started to race.

She had slept with her best friend, Jane thought. Maura had fucked her. She had come all over Maura's face. She had let passion and instinct overcome her. She hadn't thought for one second what it would mean for them. It would affect their friendship, of course it would. How could she look at Maura and erase from her mind how the blonde looked arching in pleasure? How could she watch Maura licking her lips and not think about that wicked tongue completely undoing her?

She started to panic, picturing the awkwardness that would soon follow. She wouldn't be able to hide, not this time. Maura was going to look at her once and she would see the lovesick expression on her face. She had to get out before she did or said something even more stupid and reckless. Jane turned towards Maura, an excuse on the tip of her tongue when she froze.

Maura was lying on her back, still breathing fast. Her blonde hair was mussed and messy, yet it still retained its natural curls and elegance. Her shirt was torn open, the few remaining buttons barely holding on with the rise and fall of her heaving chest. Her eyes were closed tight, and her lips swollen and shinning with Jane's wetness.

Maura was breathtaking. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

Maura groaned and frowned, twisting her hips. Jane blinked, and looked at the woman next to her, completely mesmerized when she saw Maura's hands travel down her body and try to pry her pants open.

Jane growled and leaned over Maura, straddling her, pressing her still wet center against Maura's clothed form, and grabbed her wrists. "Not so fast," she husked, pinning Maura's hands on either side of her head, pressing them against the mattress.

"Please, Jane," Maura whimpered, biting her lip. She arched against Jane, trying to grind against her. "Please, I need to come…"

Jane grinned, leaning over until her lips were barely brushing Maura's, and said, "I know you do. That's why I'm going to make you come, just like I promised."

Maura closed her eyes and moaned, remembering Jane's hotly husked words. "Yes, yes, please," she whispered, lunging forward and catching Jane's lower lip, sucking and nipping it.

Jane groaned and pulled back, looking at Maura's lips, still drenched with her essence. She glanced at Maura's eyes, awestruck at the swirl of green and hazel darkened by desire.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered, tracing her thumb over Maura's neck, up to her cheek and caressing the dimple that appeared when Maura gave her a lovely smile. She felt her heart speed up even as her movement became slower, gentler. Suddenly the need to have Maura hard and fast changed to something sweeter, something more intimate. She wanted to take her time. She wanted to touch and kiss every part of the beautiful woman under her. She wanted to tease Maura, to learn every dip of her curves, to discover every freckle. "So beautiful."

The change in Jane's demeanor was unexpected, but not unwelcomed, and Maura found herself feeling a little shy under Jane's loving gaze. She had seen that same gentleness shinning through Jane's eyes countless of times, but this was the first time she realized it was a gaze that went beyond friendship. It was the gaze of a lover.

"You have the most beautiful smile," Jane murmured, kissing Maura's cheek in the same spot where she had admired the small, fleeting dimple that sometimes appeared there tasting her own essence on the soft skin. She brushed her lips over it, making her way to Maura's waiting mouth, but instead of taking them into a kiss she traced them with her tongue. She moaned, provokingly licking and kissing away the slickness around Maura's mouth, still tasting the remnants of her own desire.

"Jane," Maura gasped, trying to capture the tongue teasing her, but each time she managed to brush Jane's lips, the brunette murmured and moved away, concentrating solely on cleaning Maura's cheeks and mouth.

Between each lick, nip, and kiss Jane murmured words, praises, telling Maura over and over again how beautiful she was, how good she tasted, how much she wanted her. It was driving Maura wild with need.

"Stop teasing," Maura begged, threading her hands through Jane's unruly head of curls. She tugged at the hair, trying to guide Jane lower, but the only response she got was an almost feral growl and a nip on her jaw line. In complete desperation she made one last plea, "You promised."

Jane pulled back and looked at the woman under her, observing the squirming of Maura's hips, the way she licked her lips, and the way she looked at Jane with lust-clouded eyes. "I did," she said, quickly taking off her tank top and bra, leaning back and letting Maura's heated gaze travel all over her naked skin. "And I always keep my promises."

Maura moaned as Jane pushed back down on top of her, eagerly accepting her lips, kissing her over and over again, getting lost in the sweetness of them, on the heat of the tanned skin under her hands, on the hands caressing her stomach as they pushed her shirt away, on the lips sucking her pulse point. That was what she wanted. She wanted to drown in Jane.

The softness and the alluring scent of Maura's skin was intoxicating, and Jane felt as if she could stay right where she was forever. If she had a lifetime of Maura it wouldn't be enough, Jane realized, feeling under her lips the slight roughness of a long, thin scar on Maura's neck.

"Jane?" Maura asked, feeling the sudden tension coursing through the body above hers and trembling lips against her neck.

If the incision had been deeper she would have lost her, Jane thought. She traced the faint scar with her tongue, wishing she could make it disappear, wishing she could erase the pain and horrors of that day.

Overwhelmed with the need to feel Maura's naked skin against her own, Jane urged the blonde out of her last barriers. Shirt, bra, pants and underwear were pushed aside, joining Jane's clothes.

"Oh…" Maura breathed, feeling the wonderful weight of Jane's naked body pressing her against the bare mattress. She enjoyed the wonderful sensation only for a moment before Jane pulled away and grabbed her hips, urging her onto her stomach.

"Remember my promise," Jane said when Maura looked over her shoulder with a confused look on her face.

Maura groaned and pressed her face on the mattress, pushing her hips up, baring herself for the taking. Yes, she remembered it. She remembered very well.

Jane chuckled at Maua's wanton behavior. "I have pictured this so many times," she murmured, pushing the blonde curls aside and kissing the now bare neck. "But I never knew you would be this beautiful," she whispered, kissing each freckle she found on Maura's shoulders and upper back. "This amazing," she breathed, grabbing Maura's backside, massaging the muscles as she sucked and licking a hot trail down Maura's body.

"Pillow," Maura groaned, twisting her head against the mattress.

"What?"

"A pillow to raise my hips," Maura said, looking over her shoulder and grinning at Jane's baffled expression. "The angle will stimula—"

"Pillow, got it," Jane said, dashing to her bedroom. She didn't want to waste one second. She grabbed the fluffiest pillow she could find, and her covers, and made her way back to the living room, stopping short at the sight of Maura moaning, gently pumping her hips. She stared as Maura touched herself, seemingly unaware of the effect she was having on Jane. "Fuck, you couldn't wait?" She asked, licking her lips, her mind reeling with the thought of the sliding inside Maura, hearing her moans and cries as Jane made her come.

"No," Maura said, circling her clit one last time. She had been nearly there, but it wouldn't be as good as Jane touching her. Nothing would be as good as Jane.

Throwing the covers aside and quickly moving behind Maura, Jane slid the pillow under Maura's hips. She wasn't sure if the higher angle would make for better sensation, but Jane had to admit, the view was amazing.

"I need to come," Maura pleaded. She whimpered when Jane grabbed her hips and raised them even higher, putting her in display.

"I can see that," Jane husked, looking at Maura's center, the pink flesh shinning with Maura's excitement. She slid a single finger through the slick folds, groaning at the amount of wetness she found. She circled Maura's entrance, hearing a muffled whimpered coming from the woman beneath her. "Do you like that?"

"Yes, yes," Maura sobbed out, trying to push against the probing fingers. She needed them in her, undoing her completely and releasing the need she had harbored for so long.

"Me too," Jane purred, pushing two fingers inside, immediately sliding out and pushing back in. "I like it a lot," she said, easing quickly into a fast and hard rhythm. There was no time for it to build or for more teasing; the entire night, all their time together, had been a build up for this moment.

Maura gasped, grinding her hips against Jane's hand. It was so good, so hard, so deep. Jane knew how to touch her, what she liked. Jane knew how to make her come.

Jane kissed and licked every inch of Maura's back, tasting the salty slickness of their love-making. She snaked one hand around Maura's waist, holding tight while she pumped her fingers harder and faster, letting Maura's cries and moans guide her.

It burned, God, it burned, Maura thought nearly delirious. It burned so good. She was on fire, on absolute fire, burning from within. "Yes!" She cried out when Jane twisted her fingers down, pushing down onto the sensitive skin of Maura's inner walls. "There, there!"

Jane growled and nipped Maura's shoulder blade. Fuck, she was pumping her hand so hard that the muscles of her arm and shoulder were starting to burn, but it was worth it. "That's it, that's it, come for me," she whispered, sliding one hand down Maura's firm stomach, past the soaked curls, until she found her needy and excited clit, stroking it in time with her thrusts.

"Oh… oh," Maura moaned, arching back, gasping for air between each desperate cry. "I—Jane… Jane!"

Realizing what Maura needed, Jane moved until her mouth was next Maura's ear and said, "If you think this is good, wait until next time." She lightly pinched the sensitive bundle of nerves, making Maura cry out in complete desperation. "And the time after, and the time after that. I don't think I'll ever get enough, Maura," she finished, biting and sucking the blonde's earlobe.

Maura pushed her forehead against the mattress, gasping and moaning as she ground against Jane's hand, trying to take her in deeper, to feel her everywhere. She cried out, arching her back, her mouth opening into a silent scream as her body shook with the strength of her release. Her muscles tensed and relaxed, squeezing Jane's still moving fingers as her climax went on and on, the pleasure extending until it was too much for her poor body. She fell forward, completely exhausted.

Jane slowly pulled her fingers out, already missing the feel of Maura's inner muscle around her. She caressed Maura's back, lulling her friend-turned-lover into complete relaxation. She smiled, noting that even with her hair completely messed up and sticking to her throat, Maura was still as beautiful and graceful as ever. How could she not be? She was Maura.

"Come here," Jane murmured, grabbing the covers from the floor, covering them both, and taking the exhausted body into her arms. It was perfect, more perfect than she had thought possible. Better than that, it felt completely, wonderfully natural.

Maura shivered and snuggled against Jane, burying her face against the sweaty shoulder. She sighed, enjoying the luxurious feel of their cooling bodies so close together. Feeling Jane against her, the pass of her hand on her back, the sweet kisses she would spontaneously press against Maura's head, and the still a shimmering desire barely under the surface was more than Maura had hoped for. More than she had dreamed.

Jane was nuzzling Maura's hair, inhaling her scent when an untimely honk broke the moment. Jane made a face and said, "Next time, we are dragging the mattress to the bedroom. This is too noisy."

Maura grinned, her heart speeding up. "Next time, huh?"

Jane pulled back, a tender smile on her face. She grabbed Maura's hand and brought to her lips, lovingly kissing each knuckle, and whispered, "And the time after."

"And the time after that," Maura agreed, the sweet gesture completely undoing her, and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"And the time after that…"

 

THE END.


End file.
